


The stand of a president

by GreekGeek100



Series: To be a family [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Angst (Video Blogging RPF), President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), im bad at tags, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekGeek100/pseuds/GreekGeek100
Summary: Tubbo could never imagine a world without Tommy.Now he lives in it.I recommend reading the first part, 'The fall of a hero' but you dont have to.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: To be a family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122353
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	The stand of a president

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend once again for their help!  
> There will be another part, but i dont know if it will be the conclusion or not.  
> This is also not as good as the last one, but i still like it.

Tubbo could hear talking. It was quiet, as if they were trying not to wake something. 

“It's been two months, what if he never wakes up?” it is ironic that he was mentally awake right now. Tubbo could have laughed. “We already lost-” 

Whoever was talking faltered. “We already lost two of my sons. I can't lose another!” 

The only person with more than three children on the server (That he was aware of) on the server, was Philza, who had four. But Philza had only lost Wilbur. Techno, Tommy and Tubbo were all alive and well! Right? 

That was when he remembered the time in Dream's base. Technoblade had come behind them and covered Tubbos mouth to stop him from making sound. Techno slid the sword through his back and set him down as quietly and carefully as he could. 

Tubbo lost the ability to speak for a moment and was not able to warn his friend when Techno was right behind him. Tommy nearly walked back into the man when Dream let out the crazed laugh. 

“In that case,” Tubbo wished he could stand up and get his friend to safety, insure that at least one of them would see tomorrow. “You may as well both die!” 

Tubbo nearly screamed when the blade entered Tommys back. He could see the blood slowly start spreading over his shirt. Techno pulled his sword out and caught Tommy before he fell. Tubbo could hear him saying something to the other, but he could not make out what it was. Techno lowered Tommy to the ground, being just as gentle as he had been with the bee lover. Tubbo could see Tommy trying to reach him and was relieved when Techno moved the brit's hand to Tubbos. As soon as they were touching, they locked their hands together. Tubbo squeezed his friend's hand. 

“Are you done? We need to leave before the others come.” Others? Why would others come? Nobody knew where Dream's base was. They were going to die down here, and only Dream and Technoblade would know. It was unlikely that thy would tell anyone though. 

Tubbo watches as the two Villains leave. The elevator doors closed, leaving the two teens alone. 

Tommy was still, and Tubbo was afraid he had already left him. 

“Tommy?” He could speak again. Maybe Techno did something to make sure he could not warn Tommy. “Are you still alive?” 

Tubbo felt Tommy squeeze his hand. The boy turned to face him. 

“M’here.” Tommy was having a harder time speaking than Tubbo was. “Love you S’much” 

Tubbo could feel the tears flowing down his face. This may be the last time they see each other. 

“I love you too Tommy.” The brit had a small look of jealousy on his face, before switching to a sad smile. Tubbo closes his eyes one last time, glad to be with his friend. 

He does not know how long he was out for, maybe a few minutes or hours, because he was still in the base. The only difference is that Tommy is no longer holding his hands, and someone is holding him. 

He can hear Tommy though, Hes explaining what had happened with difficulty. Tubbo can hear the fatigue in his friend's voice. He wanted to talk to his friend one last time before Tommy drifted in unconsciousness. 

“L’ve you.” He opens his eyes slowly, noticing it was Puffy holding him. Many of the people around the two turn to him, surprised he was conscious. “M’sorry.” 

Everything was quiet until Bad started yelling for Tommy to stay awake. Tubbo smiled, soon he would join his friend. 

“Tubbo?” He opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them in the first place. Puffys Hazel eyes were looking down at him, worry and despair in them. “You're both going to be okay, I promise.” 

Tubbo smiled sadly. Puffys (Adopted) son had done all this, she must be extremely upset. She had loved the green clad man since he first started following her as a child. Her duckling was no longer the same starving child she remembered. 

“We both know I'm going to die,” Tubbo can see the anguish in her eyes. Too many children were going to die in this war. “Ive accepted it since Dream told us I wasn’t going to make it.” 

The captain was crying now. She had never seen someone so broken before. Someone so willing to die. A child, nonetheless. 

“Youre going to be okay, I promise.” Puffy was assuring herself more than him this time. 

Tubbo felt his eyes slip closed, and people yelled at him to stay awake longer. He smiled, soon the youngest three of the Minecraft family would be together once more. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Philza and whoever he was talking to left a while ago. Tubbo concluded that Tommy had been the one to die in Dream's base. Tubbo was heartbroken once he figured it out. Tommy and Tubbo were raised together, both being abandoned as babies. Tubbo could not imagine ever sitting on the bench listening to the discs without him, never laughing at some dub thing they did together. Never defeating Dream together. Tubbo could now understand why Tommy had not wanted him to die, he wished he had never given in. The heartache he felt is something he would never wish his friend to have. 

Tubbo was able to move now, but he only ever did in secret. He did not want to be found out and forced to face the real world. The world where Tommy is gone. 

He was caught two weeks after he first woke up. He was sitting on the bed when Phil walked in. He did not expect anyone to come in, they only ever did in the from 7 am to 9 pm. The clock on the wall told it was midnight. Philza came anyway. 

Tubbo and Philza stared at each other for a little, before someone talked behind the winged man. 

“Phil? Why did you stop?” It sounded like Ranboo. Neither of them move though. 

Tubbo?” Phil sounded tired, as though he had not slept for months. To be fair, he had not slept for months. 

Here he was, half an hour later, sitting in the living room with a small part of the SMP staring at him. 

Sapnap was the first to break the silence. 

“What happened after you went to fight Dream?” The question was a simple one, and Tubbo could have answered it easily. But for some reason, he was unable to speak. 

They noticed his struggle. They let it go, asking easier questions. Tubbo noticed how none of them mentioned Tommy. He figured the sooner he explained, the sooner they would tell him about his friends' death. 

He was able to explain up to Tommy pulling out the dagger before he stammered. 

“Dream laughed,” Tubbo could see some of them avert their eyes. “He sounded crazy.” 

Tubbo paused, trying to stop the tears threatening to come. 

“Technoblade came from behind us, we never saw him coming.” Phil froze. His eldest killed his youngest. “He and Dream left after he stabbed us.” 

Phil was quietly crying. “Then you all came.” Tubbo could see that most of the group were crying too. 

Tubbo just smiled sadly. “When will Tommys funeral be?” 

Everyone just looked at him, awkwardly looking away, guilt written on their faces. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a month since Tommy died, and the weight of what happened was finally hitting Tubbo full force. He got less sleep from the fear of seeing his friend die repeatedly, He could barely do anything without being reminded of his friend and breaking down crying. 

Tubbo was glad that a ghost never showed up. He did not know what he would have done if he had to see the bloodied and pale figure of the brit. 

Dream and Technoblade had not been seen since that night. The SMP was trying to find them though and end this war. 

Tubbo was sitting on the bench when Quackity came to him. The duck hybrid was ecstatic, claiming that they had found the green clad man. Techno on the other hand, was nowhere to be found. 

Maybe Dream killed the pig hybrid. He must have had regret over what he did to the teens and wanted to leave Dream. Did they even know that only Tommy died? 

It took a few hours, but they reached where Dream was claimed to be. 

The cave was small from the inside, but there could have been an entire village inside. There were rows of Chests and armor. There were wither skeleton heads mounted on all the walls. Hundreds of them. 

And then they found Dream. 

He was unprepared for them finding him. It was quite easy taking him down. Everyone that had come to defeat the man cornered him, Tubbo being the only one not among them. 

“Tommys dead.” Tubbo told him this and felt no mercy for the man, wanting to take all three of his lives right there. He stopped himself though, wanting to make it as slow and painful as possible. 

Dream gave a quiet laugh, and Tubbo nearly shoved the sword through his mouth. 

“Glad that something right came from my partnership with the Blade. He got upset once we left and attacked me. That fool.” Dream said ‘The Blade’ as though the man were an object. Tubbo may hate the hybrid, but he still did not deserve to be treated like that. Nobody did. 

Punz got Dreams mask off, revealing pale green eyes. And Freckles. Who would have thought that the villain of the SMP had Freckles? 

If Tommy were still alive, he would have made fun of the green clad man. Laughed and Phil would have had to make sure his youngest son could breathe. 

In another world, Dream could have been a hero. They could be friends and instead of the threat of death for making fun of him, it would be playful! 

In another world L’Manburg would have never had any wars. Everyone would have been alive and happy. 

But this was the world they lived in. Dream was a villain, and Tommy was dead. 

Tubbo went to slice his neck open when Dream stopped him, saying the one thing he would never have thought possible. 

“I know how to bring people back to life!” The yell echoed through the cave. Tubbo lowered the sword. 

“What?” His question was merely a whisper, but Dream heard it. 

“When Schlatt was alive he found a book that said how to bring people back to life.” Dream sounded desperate. “If you kill me then death is permanent!” 

Tubbo looked back at the group around him. If Dream was kept alive, then they could bring Tommy back. Wilbur too! 

The only problem was where they would keep the green man until they got the dead people back. 

Tubbo’s mind went back to the scene in Dream’s base. He had mentioned something. Something that would be perfect for keeping him secure. 

“Sam,” Tubbo turned to the man in question. “Will Pandoras vault be able to keep him secure?” 

Sam nodded. “It's impossible to escape.” He assured the teen. 

Tubbo nodded and turned back to the villain. “Then put him there.” 

He turned to Phil. The man who had lost two of his four sons. The man that may get them back soon. Soon the Sleepy bois would be a happy family together again. All that is left is getting the book and getting Dream to help them. 

“Let's bring the dead back to life!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments help inspire me to write more, so please do so if you like this!  
> There will be another part, i promise!


End file.
